Robin Hood
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Após a ida do Rei Naruto Coração de Leão para as Cruzadas, o Rei Sasuke toma seu lugar e exige impostos absurdos de seus súditos. O Xerife de Nottingham jurou caçar o bandoleiro Robin Hood por seus roubos. Resposta para o desafio NejiHina anticlichê.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história original de Robin Hood também não.

**N/A: **Olá! Esta é uma não-tão-pequena-assim fanfic para o concurso NejiHina anti-clichê.

Peço desculpas de antemão pelo tamanho gigantesco da fanfic.

Tive a ideia original (que?) para fazer essa adaptação de Robin Hood de uma música de EdGuy de mesmo nome, ou seja, minha ideia veio da adaptação, da adaptação, da adaptação, mas ainda assim acho que foi uma ideia válida.

Vocês vão perceber no decorrer da história que os personagens estão OOC (Out Of Characters) e peço desculpas por isso, não sou assim tão conhecedora dos personagens secundários para poder dar uma personalidade fiel a eles, e em relação aos personagens principais, bem, garanto que foi necessário.

Farei ao final da fic um pequeno glossário de nomes dos personagens relevantes da fic, será importante, porque alguns deles mudam de nome no decorrer da mesma. Vocês entenderão, prometo.

Hmmmm... E acho que é só isso! Agradeço de antemão àqueles que tiverem a paciência de lerem não somente essas notas como também essa não-tão-pequena fic.

Beijos da Tifa!

Povs alternados.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Hood<strong>

Os cascos dos cavalos faziam um barulho abafado pela quantidade de folhas que cobriam o chão da floresta, o pequeno grupo se embrenhava cada vez mais para o coração verde e prestava atenção aos sons que os cercavam, haviam acabado de despistar os cavaleiros do Duque e tinham que ter certeza de que estavam a salvo antes de se dirigirem ao seu refúgio.

O ar se tornava cada vez mais abafado e carregado pelo cheiro de madeira, típico de uma floresta fechada, o silêncio logo foi quebrado pela voz carregada de ansiedade assim que a escuridão realmente os envolveu.

- Acha que os perdemos?

- É claro que os perdemos. Por quê? Porque se não eles já teriam vindo nos capturar quando abriu sua grande boca.

E antes que a discussão que se seguiria começasse de verdade a voz cansada do último rapaz encapuzado soou em tom de aviso.

- Independentemente de estarmos em segurança ou não é melhor continuarmos em silêncio. Deixe de ser problemático e fique quieto Will, e você também não precisa provoca-lo Much. Sabe muito bem que teremos problemas se formos capturados pelo Duque.

O silêncio se instaurou por alguns segundos até que o rapaz chamado Will voltou seu rosto coberto pela penumbra e sem conseguir se conter perguntou.

- O que quer dizer com Will? Meu nome...

- Sei muito bem qual o seu nome, _Will_, mas é assim que o Duque nos chama e é assim que devemos nos chamar enquanto estamos fora.

Os outros dois rapazes apenas suspiraram e continuaram em silêncio seu caminho, ainda teriam um longo percurso até o refúgio e Will não parecia satisfeito com a situação.

- E qual o seu nome?

O último cavaleiro apenas suspirou pesadamente e apontou para o que estava a sua frente.

- Ele é Frei Tuck, ao que parece o Duque acha que todo cavaleiro mais _rechonchudo_ deve pertencer à igreja.

Ignorando os olhares de raiva do amigo apontou para o cavaleiro encapuzado que continuava à frente do grupo.

- Ele é Much, filho dos Miller, o Duque recebeu uma informação de uma fonte _confiável_ que o filho deles fugiu com o bando _dele_, o que não é verdade.

O sorriso em seus lábios era perceptível, o rapaz Much apenas lançou um olhar por sobre os ombros como um aviso.

- E qual o _seu_ nome?

Deu de ombros e continuou o caminho antes de responder com a voz cheia de preguiça.

- Sou Pequeno John. Satisfeito agora? Pode ser um pouco menos _problemático _e seguir em silêncio?

Will continuou seu caminho, encerrando o grupo de cavaleiros que caminhava, até que levantou a cabeça uma última vez e perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Isso quer dizer que também temos que chama-_lo_ de...

Seu cavalo quase se chocou com os cavalos dos companheiros, os três olhavam sem acreditar para sua cara, era possível ver até mesmo o rosto impassível de Much.

- Apenas se quiser morrer, sabe disso, não?

- É por isso que você é o Will.

- Problemático...

Os três voltaram a seguir seu caminho, instigando seus cavalos a meio galope antes que Will sequer percebesse que estava ficando para trás, ele realmente precisava tomar cuidado. Gostava de sua cabeça onde estava, em cima de seu pescoço.

- Malditos... Esperem-me!

E foi então que chegaram ao seu refúgio, bem no coração da floresta de Sherwood, mas que nunca permanecia em um mesmo local, impossível de ser localizado, o local mais seguro e ao mesmo tempo mais perigoso que alguém poderia colocar os pés. O refúgio de Robin Hood, o ladrão procurado pelo Duque de Nottingham.

Um suave chamado ecoou pela floresta quando divisaram as tochas do acampamento, era o corno do vigia avisando do retorno dos quatro. Era possível sentir as pontas das flechas apontadas para seus corpos, mas sabiam estarem seguros, foram reconhecidos. O maior problema seria se o corno não houvesse soado.

O acampamento iluminado pelas tochas não era algo que chamariam de grande ou brilhante, mas era sua casa, ao menos após serem ditos foras da lei pelo Duque. Cada integrante daquele bando tinha um passado e nem de longe eram histórias bonitas. De ladrões de galinhas a assassinos, qualquer um poderia adentrar ao bando. E após sua entrada havia apenas uma saída, a morte.

Os integrantes mais jovens se aproximaram dos cavalos para leva-los para descansarem, os quatro bandoleiros desmontaram e começaram a ser assediados pelos companheiros. Todos queriam notícias do que acontecia fora da floresta, o que os homens do Duque faziam, e tudo o mais. Robin não permitia que grandes grupos se afastassem do acampamento ao mesmo tempo.

Era sempre impressionante como um _rapaz_ conseguia manter aquele bando de saqueadores em rédeas curtas e sempre prontos para a luta, mas não àquela a qual o Duque acreditava, os homens de Robin apenas lutavam contra a repressão do usurpador da coroa e dividiam os bens que saqueavam entre aquelas vilas que mais precisavam. O que o _Rei_ não queria acreditar era que a Inglaterra estava na pobreza e cobrava cada vez mais impostos de sua população. Robin estava ali para ter certeza que isso não aconteceria.

- Estão atrasados.

A voz grave de Kakashi soou atrás do grupo que chegara e causou um estremecimento naquele que chamaram de Will.

- Ora Kakashi, não foi você que acabou de chegar?

O homem grisalho levantou o olho direito do pergaminho que lia e o desviou primeiro para o cavalo que montava e depois para o rosto de Pequeno John. Fechou o olho bom e coçou a cabeça enquanto desmontava.

- É que eu me perdi...

Will dera uma risada e Much apenas se recostara junto ao apiário enquanto Frei Tuck comia algo parecido com pão bolorento que tirara de dentro das vestes. Pequeno John balançou a cabeça e esperou o homem grisalho terminar de se aprumar para conversarem, Pequeno John podia ser o cérebro, mas Kakashi geralmente atuava como um dos espiões de Robin, além de ser o segundo em comando.

- Aconteceu algo importante, Shikamaru?

- Nada de mais, Kakashi, o Duque apenas colocou preço nas nossas cabeças.

Apontou para si mesmo e para seus três companheiros enquanto entregava quatro pergaminhos para o mais velho, o grisalho coçou sua cabeça novamente e passou os olhos pelos avisos de recompensa.

- Pequeno John, Frei Tuck, Much filho dos Miller e Will Scarlet. Com esses já são cinco membros identificados, acho que devemos ser mais cuidadosos daqui para frente...

- Concordo, as incursões deverão ser minuciosamente calculadas e não devem ter chance de erro.

O suspiro que o mais velho soltou deu a discussão por encerrada, a aproximação do cão gigante de Kiba também.

- Nosso líder não ficará satisfeito...

- E desde quando _Robin_ fica satisfeito com algo que o Duque faça?

A frase de Kiba teve efeito instantâneo. O acampamento inteiro caiu em silêncio e até mesmo seu cão olhou para ele com incredulidade no olhar, simplesmente não acreditava no que tinha feito. Como poderia ter dito isso no meio do acampamento? Era um homem morto, com certeza...

Até que Kakashi começou a rir e toda a tensão se desfez em um passe de mágica.

- Você está com sorte, _Will_. Robin está na corte hoje.

-x-

Os sons das flautas e harpas ecoavam pelos corredores meio abafados pelos passos corridos da garota em seu impecável vestido de veludo azul marinho, o corpete apertado impedia que seus pulmões recebessem a quantidade de ar que queriam, mas a culpa era na realidade sua, não deveria ter perdido tanto tempo. Ao se aproximar da porta do salão onde acontecia a ceia esperou o tempo necessário para se recompor e voltar a se comportar como uma dama da corte, seu primo não aceitaria nada menos do que a perfeição.

Havia um espelho à sua frente e enquanto lançava um longo olhar que analisava suas condições imaginava o que a aguardava assim que atravessasse aquela porta. Aquele não era o _seu _lugar, não gostava de estar ali, mas não havia o que fazer, seu pai havia decidido por isso e era uma dama da corte.

Não compreendia como alguém poderia vê-la como uma dama, seus longos cabelos índigo estavam presos em um coque alto, mas vários fios já haviam se soltado – _provavelmente pela corrida_ – e não haveria chance de arrumá-los agora, sua pele de alabastro estava ligeiramente corada e os olhos perolados não possuíam nenhum atrativo. Soltou um suspiro antes de pela milésima e não última vez ignorar aquela vontade de voltar ao quarto e não atender ao chamado do Duque para a ceia.

Ao abrir a porta fora engolfada pela luz das velas que iluminavam o salão de banquetes do castelo do Duque de Nottingham. O ocaso ainda cobria as terras fora das janelas, lançando longas sombras pelo salão, os jardins e a floresta de Sherwood estavam maravilhosamente iluminados e era uma cena que acalentava o coração de todos ali reunidos.

A grande mesa de madeira estava coberta por uma porção dos mais perfumados pratos, verduras com nozes, uvas e queijo ralado, abóboras com especiarias e codornas cozidas em manteiga. Vinho frio, vinho aquecido com especiarias, hidromel e cerveja escura. Diversas frutas maduras e tortas doces. Um banquete digno de um rei, mas _ele_ não estava ali.

Músicos tocavam suas doces melodias enquanto os membros da corte conversavam e ceavam, quase não percebiam a ausência da garota, mas quando se dirigiu ao seu lugar uma doce voz se fez ouvir.

- Pensei que havia me abandonado esta noite querida Hinata.

Com a mais leve das reverências a garota de cabelos índigo se sentou ao lado da senhorita que falara, uma bela dama de longos cabelos dourados belamente presos em tranças que a coroavam, seus olhos azuis a observavam e trazia um sorriso nos lábios rosados. Seu vestido era de um tom arroxeado e tinha detalhes em dourado tanto no corpete quanto nas barras.

- De forma alguma, Lady Ino.

- E o que fazia que se atrasou, Lady Hinata?

A leve, mas aguda voz da outra dama que acompanhava Lady Ino chamou a atenção de Hinata, seus cabelos rosados cascateavam por suas costas, adornados por uma bela tiara cravejada com pequenos ônix, combinando com a decoração de seu vestido vinho que possuía em seu corpete várias pedras da mesma cor.

- Estava apenas em meu quarto treinando uma nova canção, não percebi que era tão tarde.

As três trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e a isso os olhos perolados do Duque não deixou de perceber, levando a mão delicadamente ao braço de sua prima.

- Uma nova canção, Hinata? Adoraria escutá-la esta noite, o que acha de cantá-la para nós após o banquete?

A garota sorriu com o rosto tornando-se ligeiramente rubro, mas concordou. Não seria bom despertar a ira do Duque, conseguia ler bem aqueles olhos e sabia que algo o incomodava e como _ansiava _por descobrir o motivo de tanta raiva represada.

O banquete terminou sem demoras e os criados logo limparam a mesa, deixando apenas as frutas e as bebidas, servindo seus senhores. Hinata se aproximou dos músicos e informou qual música gostaria de cantar e perguntou se poderiam acompanha-la, eles também sabiam que não poderiam negar um pedido do Duque e logo começaram a tocar uma doce melodia.

A voz da garota começara baixa, como um sussurro, o leve toque do vento nas folhas das árvores, mas quando a canção chegou ao seu auge lá estava ela, como o canto das sereias, conquistando o coração de cada senhor e lorde que se encontrava no salão. As palmas vieram fáceis e as congratulações deixaram-na sem graça, rubra, ainda mais bela aos olhos dos senhores e ainda mais frágil aos olhos das invejosas senhoras da corte.

- Bela música, Lady Hinata.

A senhora que se aproximava era dona de belos olhos vermelhos e estava acompanhada pelo marido, ambos membros da corte do _rei_ e amigos de Lady Ino. A senhora trajava um vestido branco com detalhes em preto e seus cabelos marrons caiam em cachos por suas costas, seu marido um gibão negro com detalhes em branco.

- Sir Azuma, Lady Kurenai, fico imensamente grata pelos elogios.

- Não acha apenas que cantar sobre a floresta de Sherwood pode deixar seu primo um pouco... desconcertado?

Um leve rubor tomou as bochechas da garota e lançou um olhar para o primo que se aproximava com um meio sorriso.

- E por que ficaria desconcertado? A cabeça de _Robin_ já possui um preço e meus homens identificaram vários de seus seguidores, vagabundos e foras da lei. Logo serão capturados.

A garota soltou um suspiro e permitiu-se um sorriso.

- Realmente não lhe desagradou a canção, milorde?

O rapaz tomou sua mão e depositou ali um beijo delicado antes de lhe lançar um olhar penetrante.

- Pelo contrário, apenas me deu prazer em escutar sua doce voz, milady. Dar-me-á ainda mais prazer em escutar as canções que cantará em minha honra após a captura deste bandoleiro.

Os leves risos de suas amigas a salvaram, ou ao menos foi assim que se sentiu. As duas garotas se aproximaram e tomaram os braços de Hinata, dando uma desculpa qualquer para o Duque dizendo que as damas precisavam de um momento a sós passeando pelos jardins.

- Fico me perguntando se o galante Duque ainda se sentirá da mesma forma quando descobrir quem é o bandoleiro que ele tanto persegue...

- Sakura, nem brinque com isso! Sabe muito bem que Neji não pode sonhar quem _ele_ é. E prometemos a Hinata.

A garota permanecia calada observando a lua acima da floresta e mal ouvia o que suas amigas conversavam.

- Hinata... Você está bem?

Sabia muito bem que fora uma atitude ousada, escolhera a canção que os músicos cantavam sobre o bando de Robin exatamente para tentar descobrir o que o primo sabia sobre o fora da lei. Não estava gostando daquele ar extremamente confiante do Duque, será que havia acontecido algo? Será que alguém fora capturado? Tinha certeza que ninguém o trairia, mas...

- Hinata?

- Odeio isso...

As palavras fluíram com tanta facilidade como se estivessem ali prontas para serem proferidas, sabia que podia confiar nas amigas, afinal era graças a _ela_ que as duas viviam tão bem.

- Odeio _Robin_, odeio o _Rei_, odeio esses jantares, odeio essa vida... E principalmente odeio Neji ser o _Xerife._

Antes que as duas que as acompanhavam pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, lá estava Hinata respirando fundo e sorrindo para elas.

- Vamos voltar? Logo ele estará perguntando por nós e não podemos dar motivos para que ele desconfie de algo.

Ino foi a primeira a responder tomando a mão da amiga entre as suas e dando uma leve apertada e um sorriso.

- Claro, afinal... Lady _Marian_ ainda espera que _Robin_ venha salvá-la das garras do malvado Duque de Nottingham...

Sakura e Ino romperam em novos risos leves enquanto corriam à frente de uma Hinata com cara fechada e chocada antes de correr atrás das amigas rindo – _realmente odeio essa vida..._

-x-

A noite na floresta de Sherwood pode ser bastante assustadora, principalmente se a pessoa estiver perdida e próxima ao acampamento do bandoleiro mais procurado do reino, mas não eram exatamente esses pensamentos que povoavam a mente de Shikamaru no momento. A lua cheia iluminava a floresta, mas não conseguia lançar sua luz no coração do bandoleiro. Ele estava preocupado.

- Não consegue dormir.

A voz grave de seu companheiro chegou em bom momento, precisava mesmo de uma distração nesta noite e, principalmente, precisava revisar seu plano. Ninguém melhor para fazer isso do que Shino, o rapaz parecia estar em simbiose com os animais da floresta.

O moreno lançou um olhar para o rapaz encapuzado e analisou a possibilidade de ser _ele_, mas logo descartou a ideia. Shino era um dos mais próximos companheiros de Robin e nada faria isso mudar.

- Temos um problema.

Pôde ver o olhar do rapaz brilhar por baixo do capuz e logo compreendeu que ele já sabia do que se tratava.

- Precisamos trazer Robin de volta o mais rápido possível.

-x-

O dia raiara como outro qualquer, os raios solares roçavam carinhosamente em seu rosto e lançavam seu calor por todo o corpo, mas não serviriam para despertá-la, afinal, não dormira em momento algum nesta noite.

A garota levantara de sua cama de dossel e sentara-se defronte ao espelho para começar a arrumar seus longos cabelos dourados. Sabia que não deveria ficar se martirizando, não era _sua_ culpa por estar nessa situação, fora condenada a este exílio, mas sabia exatamente o que acontecia com sua família. Os planos _dele_ não funcionavam tão bem como deveriam.

Seu reflexo lançou o mais tímido dos sorrisos quando ouviu o leve toque em sua porta e o reflexo de rosa e índigo entrarem juntas em seu cômodo. Ela não estava sozinha _ainda._

- Já está acordada Milady, esperávamos encontra-la descansando.

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e enquanto a rosada começava a pentear seus cabelos a garota de olhos perolados foi ao guarda-roupa escolher suas vestes do dia.

- Espero que esteja disposta, Lady Ino, é provável que façamos uma viagem logo mais.

- _Sakura!_

Os olhos azuis seguiram de uma dama para outra, sem entender, até que novamente um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios rosados.

- Isso quer dizer que um convite está vindo?

O sorriso da rosada e o suspiro da morena a convenceram de que estava certa e logo estavam dando leves risadas enquanto uma Hinata tentava em vão escolher um vestido para a loira.

- Não sei por que _insisto_ em contar os planos para vocês...

- Não seja tão nervosa, lady Hinata. Sabe que não faremos nada para atrapalhar _seus_ planos.

A garota então solta um suspiro e ajuda a loira a vestir um belo vestido creme com pedras em seu espartilho. Permanecia séria enquanto ajustava os laços da roupa e suas amigas percebem seu desconforto.

- Hinata, pare com isso. – Ino pega suas mãos e a força a encarar suas safiras – Se continuar assim logo terá marcas de preocupação em seu rosto.

- E isso não seria bom para ninguém. Aí sim seu primo perceberia que está escondendo algo e provavelmente não quererá mais nada com alguém toda velha e enrugada.

Loira e morena encaram os orbes esmeraldas incrédulas antes de começarem a rir e saírem do quarto deixando-a para trás.

- Mas estou dizendo a verdade!

A garota corre para alcançar as amigas e juntas se dirigem ao salão onde quebrariam o jejum e o primeiro passo do plano seria dado. O coração de Hinata palpitava mais rapidamente do que um pássaro enjaulado, odiava esses joguetes da corte, mas sabia que precisava deles.

-x-

- Concordo que precisamos trazer Robin de volta, mas não acha que é um pouco arriscada demais essa manobra?

A voz estridente de Kiba servia para qualquer coisa, menos para manter em segredo as intenções de Shikamaru, não que alguém se importasse com o que eles estivessem discutindo _de verdade._

- Kiba tem um ponto, Shika. Se sequestrarmos a Lady _Marian_ com certeza o Duque não ficará parado.

O rapaz apenas suspira enquanto leva o cigarro à boca e solta uma nuvem de fumaça para o alto, Shino e Kakashi o observam enquanto Kiba e Chouji não querem colaborar com o plano.

O silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo até que o mais velho abre um novo pergaminho e coça a cabeça preguiçosamente.

- Se o Pequeno John se decidiu, está decidido. É bom que estejam preparados para agirem e tenham em mente que o acampamento não estará aqui quando voltarem.

A discussão se encerrou e cada um foi se preparar para sua mais louca incursão.

-x-

As moças já estavam quebrando o jejum no salão quando as portas se abriram e por elas vieram caminhando o Duque e seu pajem.

- Ladies, sinto por não fazer companhia às senhoritas nesta manhã.

- De forma alguma milorde, o que importa é que pode nos acompanhar agora.

Trocaram sorrisos e, após Neji se sentar em seu lugar, voltaram a comer e conversar tranquilamente. O coração de Hinata voltara a bater descompassadamente enquanto esperava sinal de que o plano estava encaminhado, mas o Duque se manteve concentrado nas conversas de Lady Ino.

Próximo do final do desjejum o Duque fez sinal para que seu pajem se aproximasse e foi então que a garota de cabelos índigo percebeu um vinco de irritação entre os olhos do primo. Não se permitiu sorrir até que soubesse o motivo.

- Hinata, creio que este convite tenha sido feito para você.

Um pergaminho foi entregue para a garota e seus olhos perolados percorreram toda sua extensão, acalmando seu coração enquanto lia o convite para ir até a mansão de Sabaku no Gaara para se apresentar. Deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou os olhos para o primo.

- Seria uma honra me apresentar na corte de Lorde Gaara, se for do agrado de milorde.

O rapaz encarava sua taça de vinho e tinha o semblante fechado, a garota precisou se controlar para não implorar para ir.

- Não me agrada em deixa-la ir, estas estradas não estão seguras ultimamente com o bando de Robin à solta, mas não seria de bom tom recusar esse convite.

- Se puder dar minha opinião milorde.

A voz de Lady Ino era sempre calma e doce, como o vinho que o Duque degustava.

- Se teme pela segurança de Lady Hinata, posso muito bem fazer companhia a ela, além de levar minha escolta. Assim não parecerá uma afronta ao Lorde Gaara e teremos segurança na estrada.

Novamente o rapaz ponderou a situação antes de sorrir e assentir.

- Agradeço pelo cuidado com minha dama, Lady Ino. Quando partem?

As garotas trocaram um olhar e Sakura respondeu com um sorriso.

- Assim que terminarmos de guardar nossos pertences.

-x-

- Eu ainda não acho uma boa ideia.

A voz irritada de Will era possível de ser ouvida de uma longa distância, Pequeno John já desistira de tentar convencê-lo de que o plano era bom e que deveria fazer silêncio. Frei Tuck continuava em seu silêncio meditativo, mais pelo fato de estar comendo algo do que pelo fato de ser realmente da igreja.

- O que você acha é irrelevante. Por quê? Porque precisamos trazer Robin de volta.

Apenas Much parecia ter paciência para tratar com Will, mas até mesmo ele já trazia sinais de impaciência. Will não se conformava, impaciente em fazer parte do plano trouxera seu cachorro mesmo depois de Pequeno John ter pedido para deixa-lo no acampamento, Akamaru acompanhava os passos de seu cavalo que encerrava a fila.

- E como capturar Lady Marian trará Robin de volta? Capturá-la só trará a atenção do Duque para o bando. Esse plano não faz sentido.

Os três encapuzados que iam à frente trocaram um olhar rápido e Pequeno John apenas balançou a cabeça, parou seu cavalo e logo foi acompanhado pelo restante do grupo.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar em minúcias os meus planos pra você, Will, mas se tanto insiste em falar que meu plano é falho, que tal bolar um melhor?

Esperaram em silêncio, o rapaz recebeu a atenção de todos os companheiros e começou a se mexer desconfortavelmente na sela, sem conseguir encontrar uma linha de raciocínio digna de ser dita em voz alta.

- Poderíamos mandar uma carta...

Pequeno John balançou a cabeça e continuou a fita-lo.

- Sabe melhor do que ninguém que cartas são interceptadas. Robin só está em segurança na corte por ninguém desconfiar quem _ele_ é.

Os olhos castanhos de Will brilharam em desafio quando encarou a mente do grupo.

- É só escrever em código.

A voz de Frei Tuck finalmente se fez ouvir, ainda meio embotada pela comida que engolia.

- Códigos são quebrados mais facilmente que ossos. Além do que o Duque desconfiaria se _alguém_ em sua corte recebesse uma carta codificada.

Will baixou os olhos para o pescoço de sua montaria, sem palavras. Aparentemente Pequeno John havia pensado mais nisso do que ele sequer havia imaginado.

- Entenda, Will, não gosto desse plano tanto quanto você, mas _precisamos_ trazer Robin de volta. Se isso significa trazer a atenção do Duque para nós, paciência. Ele já tem as nossas cabeças a prêmio mesmo.

Voltaram a trotar em direção a orla da floresta, em silêncio, cada um com seu pensamento. Até que a voz de Will sussurrou.

- Por isso o acampamento se mudou...

-x-

A saída do castelo de Nottingham fora sem maiores problemas, Ino e Sakura já estavam prontas e se encontravam dentro da carruagem que as levariam até a corte de Gaara, mas Hinata se atrasara. Parecia que sua arca trazia roupas demais e ela corria pelas escadarias do castelo para chegar até a carruagem.

- Milady, acalme-se. Assim acreditarei que sente-se agradecida por se afastar de minha presença.

A voz grave do Duque a fez parar em seus passos e olhar por sobre os ombros com um sorriso no rosto avermelhado pela corrida.

- De forma alguma, milorde. Apenas não me sinto bem em deixar minhas amigas aguardando minha chegada. Demorei-me por demais em arrumar minhas coisas.

O rapaz se aproximou e sinalizou para que os servos continuassem a levar a arca da prima para a carruagem, não queria que vissem sua preocupação em deixa-la sair do castelo.

- Hinata, por favor, tome cuidado na estrada. Não me sinto bem em vê-la partir com tão pouca segurança.

A jovem de olhos perolados apenas sorriu e tocou levemente o braço do primo.

- Acredito que quanto menor for nossa guarda melhor, chamaremos menos atenção e tenho certeza que os homens de Robin nos deixarão em paz.

Viu a preocupação estampada nos olhos idênticos do homem a sua frente, mas logo foram separados pelo pajem do mesmo. Era chamado na sala de reunião.

- Faça uma boa viagem, milady.

- Obrigada, milorde.

Com uma última reverência voltou a seguir seu caminho, entrando na carruagem e sentando-se de frente às amigas.

- Demorou bastante Hinata.

- Neji me encontrou na escadaria, ele está preocupado.

A jovem de olhos esmeraldinos soltou um suspiro e olhou pela janela quando a carruagem começou seu caminho.

- O Duque realmente é um cavalheiro... Só me pergunto até quando.

Ino trocou um olhar com Hinata e ambas permaneceram em silêncio. Seria uma longa viagem até seu destino e tinham muito o que pensar e planejar. Não estava nos planos serem acompanhadas por Lady Kurenai e Lorde Azuma, mas sua guarda era composta apenas por Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma e Hayate. Lady Kurenai levava consigo sua dama de companhia Anko, mas Ino sabia que a mulher era uma assassina treinada.

As duas carruagens, a primeira levando Lady Kurenai e Lorde Azuma, além da dama de companhia Anko e a segunda levando as três ladies Ino, Sakura e Hinata, seguiam viagem enquanto eram acompanhadas flanqueadas pelos guardas. O caminho era cheio de curvas e mantinha a floresta de Sherwood sempre à sua esquerda, após algumas milhas um pequeno rio cruzava a estrada.

A dama de cabelos índigo lançou um olhar pela janela ao perceber que a carruagem começou a diminuir a velocidade.

- O que está acontecendo?

A voz entrecortada de Hayate chega até elas.

- Fiquem calmas e não abram as janelas.

As três amigas trocam um olhar e Hinata faz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela precisava agir rápido e, o pior, precisava confiar naquelas pessoas.

-x-

As carruagens se aproximavam e diminuíam a velocidade enquanto Frei Tuck calmamente pastoreava um pequeno grupo de ovelhas pela única ponte da estrada, impedindo assim que o grupo seguisse sua viagem.

- Senhor pastor, poderia adiantar um pouco o seu trabalho? Queremos continuar nosso caminho.

A voz era calma, quase pacífica, o dono dela era um homem que carregava um palito na boca. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Frei Tuck, não gostaria de lutar com ele, muito menos com qualquer outro dos guardas da comitiva _dele_, mas continuou seu caminho com um sorriso no rosto e um leve tom de brincadeira na voz.

- Frei. E logo terminarei a travessia meu jovem, fique em paz e continuará seu caminho com Deus.

Ou era algo assim que os membros da Igreja costumavam dizer. O rapaz continuou pastoreando suas ovelhas lentamente, tomando todo o tempo necessário. Sua mão segurava firmemente o cajado e se perguntava se seria atacado enquanto exercia esse papel, por que assumira o papel de isca e se Pequeno John realmente falara sério em deixa-lo levar ao menos uma dessas ovelhas com eles quando fugissem. Estava cansado de toda a ração de viagem do bando.

- Homens da Igreja.

O homem solta um suspiro, sua voz com o mesmo tom de brincadeira que pairava na voz de Tuck, e volta a se aproximar da primeira carruagem, provavelmente para informar o motivo da demora e Frei Tuck pôde também suspirar aliviado, fazendo um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, imperceptível para aqueles que estavam ansiosos para cruzarem o rio.

Um longo uivo foi ouvido e o silêncio se fez por todo o grupo quando as ovelhas perderam o controle.

- Maldição!

- Ajudem-me, por favor, as ovelhas estão nervosas por conta dos lobos nessa região.

Dois dos guardas, o que usava uma bandana cobrindo os cabelos castanhos e que acompanhara a comitiva pelo lado esquerdo e o que tinha uma faixa posta em sua face por sobre o nariz e que vinha flanqueando o lado direito, desmontaram para auxiliar o Frei e enquanto estavam ocupados não perceberam a aproximação de um jovem encapuzado da última carruagem.

-x-

Ao escutarem o longo uivo do animal as três damas se encararam sem saber o que fazer. Sakura tinha um leve tremor em suas mãos delicadamente pousadas em seu colo e permanecia com seus olhos fechados, Ino encarava Hinata em busca de segurança e a dona dos olhos perolados permanecia imóvel tentando escutar o que se passava fora da carruagem.

- Você tinha dito que não havia lobos na floresta, Hinata...

A voz da rosada não era mais que um sussurro, não gostava de lobos e não queria estar tão próxima de um assim. A loira logo abraçou a amiga, mas em momento algum tirou os olhos da morena.

- E realmente não tem, ao menos não tão próximo da estrada.

Um leve vinco de preocupação surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Hinata enquanto tocava inconscientemente seu tornozelo. O que isso poderia significar? Conhecia esse uivo e tinha certeza que _eles_ não atacariam uma comitiva tão pequena e muito menos com as bandeiras de Sarutobi. Algo estava muito errado nessa história.

- Hinata, você acha que...

Uma leve batida ritmada no teto da carruagem corta a frase de Ino no meio e faz com que a loira e a rosada puxem o ar com força, nunca antes haviam estado em uma emboscada. A morena age rápido e com um movimento sinaliza para fazerem silêncio. Isso não era nada bom, conhecia esse código.

- Está tudo bem com as senhoritas?

A voz entrecortada de Hayate se faz ouvir pela janela da direita enquanto Hinata levantara-se e aproximara-se da janela da esquerda. Ino abrira um pouco a cortina e com um sorriso aproximou-se do guarda.

- Apenas nos assustamos com o uivo. Poderia nos dizer o que está acontecendo?

A morena observou o guarda enquanto ele explicava a situação do pastor e do provável lobo e se retirou, abriu um pouco a cortina do lado esquerdo e analisou que os guardas não estavam em local nenhum próximo daquele lado da carruagem.

- Hina...

Suas amigas carregavam olhares que beiravam o pavor, mas não havia muito tempo a perder, não podia perder essa chance, afinal... Ela precisava encontrar o bando, não?

-x-

- Vão em paz, e obrigado pela ajuda!

Quando a comitiva finalmente terminou de atravessar a ponte, Frei Tuck apenas esperou terminarem uma curva e correu em direção a floresta, completamente esquecido das ovelhas ou das promessas feitas por Pequeno John. Tudo o que queria era a proteção de Sherwood e das terras de Robin ao seu redor.

O primeiro indício que o plano dera certo foi a aproximação de Will e Akamaru com os cavalos e o silêncio, a tensão. Era exatamente como se estivessem sob a ponta de uma flecha, como se fossem a corda de um arco completamente puxado e pronto para o disparo.

Esta não era a mesma Sherwood de um instante atrás porque o seu rei estava de novo em seus domínios.

Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ouvir os cascos de mais três cavalos que se aproximavam, a respiração de cada animal resfolegando, de cada cavaleiro em contemplação de uma incursão novamente bem sucedida.

Enquanto Frei Tuck seguia silenciosamente o grupo em contemplação, feliz por sua parte ter acabado e poder voltar as rações do bando, Will o acompanhava inquieto. Akamaru estava acompanhando o quinto elemento que traziam da estrada e sua cauda balançava orgulhosamente no ar, era como se todos estivessem felizes pelo plano bem sucedido.

Mas se a verdade era essa... Por que a tensão rodeava o grupo de tal forma? Por que nenhuma palavra fora trocada até então? Não... Will conhecia Robin melhor do que ninguém, talvez só não tanto quanto Much, mas sabia que algo não estava certo e isso o deixava muito inquieto.

Assim que a primeira clareira se abriu e Akamaru se certificou que estavam a sós o grupo desceu dos cavalos e começou a montar um pequeno acampamento. Uma mochila foi entregue e o mais novo membro do grupo se afastou um pouco por entre as árvores, os quatro trocaram um olhar e continuaram com seus trabalhos.

Quando as tendas terminaram de serem montadas, Pequeno John acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se ao redor do que seria mais tarde a fogueira.

- Já disse para não acender essa droga enquanto estiver comigo, Pequeno John.

Um arrepio percorreu o grupo, aquela voz. Era aquela voz que deixavam todos eles sempre tensos, sempre esperando pelo momento em que seriam punidos de alguma forma. A voz do seu líder.

- Sinto muito.

O silêncio novamente os envolveu até que Robin sentou-se de frente a eles e Akamaru pousou a cabeça em seu colo. Seu olhar era pesado, mas havia algo ali, seria felicidade? Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada perante ele, nem mesmo Frei Tuck estava comendo. Nada era feito sem a permissão expressa dele.

- Muito bem. O que foi aquilo?

Os amigos trocaram um olhar e não sabiam mais se deveriam responder honestamente a pergunta, se deveriam simplesmente ignorá-la, ou se deveriam contar o que estava acontecendo. Will suava frio, sabia que a ira de Robin estava muito próxima de ser libertada, Frei Tuck tentava continuar comendo seu pão e Pequeno John analisava a situação enquanto brincava com o cigarro apagado em sua mão. Much era o único que permanecia quieto com os olhos fixos em seu líder.

- Estou esperando.

E antes que fosse possível entender o que estava acontecendo Frei Tuck se engasgava com sua comida e Will tentava desesperadamente ajuda-lo, Pequeno John começou a falar um monte de coisas sem sentido e Much gaguejou.

- Precisávamos trazê-lo de volta ao acampamento, estávamos com problemas! Kakashi é um inútil que só fica lendo aqueles pergaminhos e ninguém estava realmente interessado em ver a realidade!

- V-você tem que entender que P-pequeno J-john está certo. P-precisávamos de você no acampamento o quanto antes.

- Eu NUNCA quis fazer parte desse plano idiota desde o começo!

A discussão que se seguiu não poderia ter sido impedida por ninguém, nem pelo Rei Naruto Coração de Leão em pessoa, mas ninguém realmente se preocupou com o fato de que seu líder não tivera sua resposta. Apenas começaram a brigar e os sons começaram a ficar muito altos, quase altos o suficiente para abafar a risada melodiosa que surgira ali. Quase.

E quando finalmente os quatro encapuzados perceberam aquele som tão dissonante entre eles vagarosamente a briga foi morrendo e o silêncio os envolveu, mas não àquele que ria. Os amigos trocaram olhares sem conseguir entender o que poderia ter tomado Robin, porém não ousavam dizer nada.

- Foi um belíssimo plano. Simples, porém eficiente. Está de parabéns, Pequeno John.

O rapaz apenas assentiu sem ter realmente coragem de dizer alguma coisa. Era difícil Robin parabenizar seus bandoleiros.

- E Frei, meu bom Frei. Atuação impecável! Iludir os guardas de Sarutobi daquela forma, impressionante.

O roliço integrante apenas continuou mastigando sua comida, temendo engasgar-se novamente. Ele rira e congratulara seus companheiros?

- E quanto a Will e seu lobo. Outra atuação interessante, minha companhia nem conseguiu distinguir o uivo de um cão para o de um lobo.

O rapaz estava boquiaberto. Esse não era o Robin que conhecia, o que _diabos_ estava acontecendo?

- E você, Much. Só mesmo você para conseguir chegar à carruagem sem ninguém vê-lo. Impressionante.

O rapaz encapuzado assentiu e permaneceu em silêncio. Havia algo errado.

- A cada dia me sinto mais orgulhoso desse meu bando de foras da lei.

E com um grande sorriso Robin fez um sinal de que eles poderiam brindar com suas cervejas, ao fim do brinde cada um começou a agradecer, porém o líder não havia terminado sua fala.

- O que eu não consigo entender é essa pressa para me trazer de volta. Todos sabem que vou e volto quando bem entendo e não posso ser vigiado. A chave para a nossa segurança está exatamente nesse fato. O que pode ser tão urgente que tiveram de _me_ _sequestrar_?

-x-

As carruagens novamente estavam diminuindo a velocidade, se aproximavam finalmente do castelo de Sabaku no Gaara e os guardas já suspiravam aliviados com o fato de que a viagem fora tranquila sem nem sinal de Robin ou seu bando.

Ao se aproximarem Genma abre caminho com o estandarte dos Sarutobi desfraldado e balançando alto ao vento, os primeiros guardas e pajens dos Sabaku vieram recebe-los e foram trocadas palavras de pouca importância, galanteios e joguetes dignos da corte.

Enquanto as carruagens eram descarregadas e seus ocupantes começavam a se preparar para desembarcar, os líderes do castelo se aproximavam. Os três irmãos Sabaku eram muito bem conhecidos por todo o reino, Kankuro por sua extravagância de gostar das artes do entretenimento com marionetes, Temari pelos belos olhos verdes e temperamento explosivo, e o irmão mais novo, Gaara, o ruivo calado e que dizem não possuir emoções.

Azuma e Kurenai se aproximaram e fizeram uma leve reverência aos anfitriões e foram prontamente imitados. Kankuro sendo o mais amistoso dos três irmãos logo começou os cumprimentos.

- Milordes, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem.

- Foi uma viagem sem interrupções, Sir Kankuro. – Lady Kurenai sorria ao encarar os irmãos.

- Somos muito gratos por nos receberem em vosso castelo, Sirs, Lady.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar antes que voltassem a falar, mas foram interrompidos pela leve voz de Lady Ino.

- Sir Gaara, Sir Kankuro, Lady Temari. Quanta honra em voltar a visita-los! Fico extremamente feliz em ser recebida em vossa casa sem avisá-los. Espero que não venhamos a causar incômodos.

Enquanto a loira tagarelava com os Sabaku e partilhava de todos os joguetes que tanto conhecia, Sakura se aproxima dos Sarutobi que encaravam as duas com olhares desconfiados.

- Desculpem-nos, mas... realmente precisávamos encontrar os Sabaku.

Enquanto lorde Azuma desiste de entender e puxa um cigarro de seu colete, pedindo fogo para um de seus guardas, lady Kurenai e Anko se aproximam da rosada e continuam a conversa.

- Se precisavam encontrar os Sabaku, não bastava dizer isso ao Duque?

Quando a garota permaneceu em silêncio a mais velha lançou um olhar para a carruagem e soltou um suspiro.

- A verdade é que precisavam sair de perto _dele_, não é?

A voz de Kankuro é então ouvida e encerra aquele questionário que seria infindável quando todos entrassem no castelo.

- Por favor, sintam-se à vontade em nossa casa.

-x-

Akamaru levantou sua cabeça e farejou o ar irrequieto, o silêncio rodeava os cinco encapuzados e nada nem ninguém poderia supor o que se passava na cabeça de Robin. O cão solta um uivo baixo, avisando de algo, mas antes que seu dono tentasse entender o que se passava os sons pesados de gotas caindo irromperam ao redor do grupo.

Uma chuva torrencial começara e chegara em bom momento, diria o líder do bando. Precisava de tempo para absorver as informações que recebera e nada melhor do que permanecer embaixo das gotas que assolavam a floresta para acalmar seu coração e conseguir raciocinar.

Seus companheiros deixaram-no com seus pensamentos e estavam a cuidar dos cavalos. Não montavam guardas, estavam no coração de Sherwood e nem mesmo o acampamento estivera tão a fundo na floresta. Apenas Robin conhecia os caminhos por ali e era ele quem guiava.

- Você acha que _ele_ está bem?

A voz de Will era pouco mais que um sussurro e quase se perdia sob o som da chuva que os envolvia, mas seus companheiros tinham os olhos voltados para o mesmo local.

- Devemos esperar que sim. Precisamos que a situação seja resolvida o mais rápido possível.

Frei Tuck comia o resto de seu pão antes que ele se encharcasse e Much apenas balança a cabeça.

- Se a situação fosse facilmente resolvida não precisaríamos _dele._ Por quê? Porque nós mesmos a teríamos resolvido.

Pequeno John levantou seu olhar para o teto de folhas que permitia certa proteção contra a chuva e imaginou como o solo da Inglaterra estaria sendo castigado pela mesma.

- Much está certo. Precisamos que _Robin_ esteja pronto para resolvermos esta situação. Nossas vidas dependem disso.

A chuva abafava os sons que os rodeavam, a maior surpresa para os quatro foi quando a doce voz de Robin foi ouvida atrás de Pequeno John.

- Você _sabe_ que eu não suporto esse nome.

A coloração sumiu do rosto do rapaz e Frei Tuck se engasgou com a comida novamente. Era sempre perigoso comer próximo a Robin.

- Me perdoe, Hi...

Os olhos perolados da garota brilharam quando ela levantou a mão impedindo-o de continuar. Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio e esperaram enquanto ela terminava de trançar os longos cabelos índigo e os escondia sob o capuz.

- Não estamos no acampamento. Por mais que eu odeie esse nome ridículo que bolou, é melhor do que divulgar minha identidade para os homens do _Xerife._

Pequeno John, Will Scarlet, Much filho dos Miller e Frei Tuck eram aqueles mais próximos de Robin, aqueles que sabiam perfeitamente que o líder dos bandoleiros era ninguém menos que a prima do Duque de Nottingham. E eram eles, seus companheiros mais confiáveis, que sempre se impressionavam com a mudança que ela sofria ao vestir as calças e camisa verdes, com as botas e braçadeiras de couro, além do meio colete também de couro e a capa com capuz em tons de verde e marrom.

Quando Hinata entrava em Sherwood e trocava de roupa, era outra pessoa. Era Robin Hood, o ladrão, o assassino, o líder que não aceitava erros. Sua personalidade deixava de ser calma e gentil e se tornava fria, calculista e sem remorsos. Até mesmo sua voz mudava, de um trinado de pássaro para algo próximo ao latido de um cão. Mas era graças a tais mudanças que sua presença na corte ainda era segura, era assim que possuíam tanta informação sobre o que o Duque fazia, e era assim que Robin mantinha seu bando nos eixos.

- O que faremos Robin?

Os olhares de seus companheiros trazia um calor ao seu coração, uma ótima sensação de pertença. Esse era o seu lugar, não a corte. A jovem apenas deu um sorriso de canto e olhou para o céu verde de Sherwood.

- Primeiro esperaremos a chuva passar e depois temos um traidor a caçar.

-x-

As marionetes de Kankuro percorriam o salão de jantar dos Sabaku enquanto os músicos tocavam, mas não eram nelas que os olhos de Lady Ino e Lady Sakura estavam postos. Tanto safiras quanto esmeraldas cruzavam-se sobre o casal que conversava não muito afastado, mas em segredo.

- Não estou gostando disso milady.

- Acalme-se Sakura, Lady Kurenai e Lorde Azuma são pessoas de boa índole, não precisamos nos preocupar com eles.

Ou era isso que a loira precisava acreditar. Não saberia o que fazer caso não pudesse contar nem mesmo com esses amigos, afinal eram eles que traziam notícias de sua família. E se essas notícias fossem falsas? Não, não poderia suportar.

Após a apresentação do irmão mais velho o casal Sarutobi se aproximou das amigas.

- Lady Ino, Lady Sakura, precisamos conversar.

As garotas trocaram um último olhar enquanto engoliam em seco e concordavam.

- Precisamos informar ao Duque sobre a ausência _dela._

- Ausência de quem?

A profunda voz do Sabaku mais novo pegou o grupo de surpresa, mas logo não havia o que ser feito, por mais que as amigas não quisessem que a história do sumiço de Hinata chegasse aos ouvidos de seu primo, nada impediria Sabaku no Gaara de contar-lhe essa novidade. Era sabido que Gaara e Neji não tinham o melhor relacionamento da corte.

O olhar cúmplice das amigas era carregado de esperança e ansiedade, torciam para que sua amiga estivesse em segurança e que o Duque não fizesse nenhuma loucura, ou pior, descobrisse.

-x-

O chão da floresta estava escorregadio e traiçoeiro, Sherwood era o local perfeito para se esconderem, mas depois de uma chuva como essas também era o momento perfeito para uma emboscada. Não que estivesse preocupado com isso, possuía vigias ao redor de todo o acampamento e nunca o Duque tinha conseguido descobrir os locais usados pelo bando.

Não, Kakashi estava tranquilo. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia encontra-los e, se Robin tentasse encontrar o acampamento, ninguém perceberia que voltara até que se mostrasse dentro do acampamento, geralmente pregando uma peça em um dos recrutas mais novos.

O que realmente intrigava o segundo em comando era na verdade a presença dos homens do Duque no local onde antes iriam montar o acampamento. O sistema bolado por Shikamaru para que o acampamento estivesse sempre em movimento e não tivesse uma programação decifrável era conhecido por poucos integrantes do bando e, em tese, não existiria a possibilidade de alguém trair Robin.

Ao menos em tese.

Robin não era uma pessoa das mais carinhosas do mundo, já havia matado membros do bando simplesmente porque eles não quiseram sair do seu caminho.

- Fico imaginando se aqueles quatro vão conseguir encontrar o acampamento agora...

A voz ligeiramente esganiçada do rapaz de cabelo branco que comia uma maçã, preguiçosamente escorado em uma árvore próxima à cabana de Kakashi, tira o atual comandante de seus devaneios. O olho bom encarou o par de ametistas à sua frente e ficou um segundo em silêncio antes de coçar a cabeça e cruzar os braços.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com eles, Suigetsu?

O rapaz deu de ombros e continuou a comer a maçã, como se nada o pudesse atrapalhar no mundo. Juugo, o bandoleiro mais próximo à Suigetsu se aproximou e com calma disse algo que Kakashi não conseguiu escutar. Algo ali não estava certo. Pela primeira vez em anos esperava que a missão dos quatro fosse bem sucedida e que Robin conseguisse colocar ordem naquele bando de foras da lei.

- As maçãs estão particularmente boas, senhor Kakashi. Aceita algumas?

A calma e educação de Juugo eram impressionantes, principalmente por se tornar uma máquina assassina quando partiam para a batalha. Ele era um dos bandoleiros que deveriam ser temidos quando visto em campo, ele e seu companheiro de cabelos brancos. Não gostava dessa amizade dos dois.

- Obrigado, Juugo.

E enquanto os dois se afastavam a maçã permaneceu intocada ao lado do livro.

-x-

O crepitar da madeira na lareira servia apenas para acalmar os ânimos do Duque de Nottingham. Neji não estava feliz por ter deixado sua prima ir de encontro ao desprezível do Gaara.

Konohamaru queria tudo na vida, menos incomodar seu senhor em seu momento de paz, porém sabia que precisava entregar aquela correspondência a ele o quanto antes. Ela trazia o símbolo dos Sabaku, um motivo óbvio para deixa-lo irritado, mas nunca antes haviam recebido duas cartas do mesmo senhor em tão pouco tempo.

Respirando fundo para acalmar as batidas do seu pequeno coração bateu à porta do escritório onde o Duque se encontrava.

- Senhor, chegou uma correspondência para o senhor.

- Entre.

O garoto abriu a porta e se preparou para a fúria de seu mestre enquanto entregava a carta em suas mãos. Nada era mais temível do que a fúria do Duque.

- O que significa isso, aquele verme já está se regozijando com a presença de minha prima e quer passar-me inveja?

- Não sei, senhor. O cavaleiro que trouxe a carta apenas retomou o caminho depois de entrega-la.

Enquanto o xerife quebrava o lacre de cera vermelha da carta com um olhar de desprezo, o pequeno pajem o servia de vinho e esperava para ouvir as notícias. Com certeza não eram boas diante da mudança no olhar do senhor.

- Chame o Capitão da Guarda.

- Mestre Lee, senhor?

O olhar geralmente inexpressivo das pérolas havia sido substituído por um ódio que o pajem nunca antes havia visto.

- Sim. Marcharemos para Sherwood.

-x-

- É inútil!

Will não conseguia se conter de irritação e infelicidade, Akamaru já estava há horas tentando encontrar o cheiro do acampamento, mas não conseguia encontrar nada e o rapaz já amaldiçoava a chuva que assolara a Inglaterra o dia anterior.

Enquanto Will e Akamaru se mexiam incessantemente, Much apenas balançou a cabeça e Frei Tuck comia seu último pão, começando a se preocupar se encontrariam o acampamento logo ou não. Pequeno John apenas soltou um bocejo e voltou a se arrumar preguiçosamente na sela de seu cavalo.

- Não seja tão problemático, Will, ou barulhento.

- Como pode estar tão calmo, Pequeno John? Estamos andando em círculos!

O rapaz soltou novo bocejo e apalpou seu bolso em busca de cigarros, mas lembrando-se da presença de seu líder preferiu apenas arrumar o capuz sobre o rosto e fechar os olhos. Não queria dar mais motivos para irritá-lo.

- Não estamos andando em círculos. E mesmo se estivéssemos, só o estamos porque Robin assim quer. Não confia em nosso líder?

O silêncio tomou o grupo e logo Akamaru estava andando cabisbaixo ao lado de seu dono. Robin saíra mais cedo que o restante deles e não faziam ideia de onde ele poderia estar. A única coisa que podiam fazer era confiar nos instintos de seu líder e continuar em frente.

- Vamos parar aqui.

A voz de Robin parecia surgir das árvores ao redor deles, os cavalos pararam e em minutos os rapazes haviam apeado e esperavam.

- Não está cedo para montarmos novo acampamento?

- Não se preocupe, Frei. Não vamos montar acampamento. Amarrem seus cavalos a essa árvore e deixem tudo o que não for necessário para uma batalha.

O brilho assassino nos olhos perolados era o único incentivo que eles precisavam. Deixaram os cavalos amarrados e todo o seu equipamento, levando consigo apenas os arcos, espadas, adagas e aljavas de flechas.

-x-

- Acha mesmo que deveríamos fazer isso, Neji?

Lee era um dos poucos homens que tinham coragem de desafiar as ordens do Duque de Nottingham e sair vivo do confronto.

- Tenho certeza. Robin cruzou uma linha que nunca deveria ter cruzado. Hinata está completamente fora dos limites até mesmo para as empreitadas dele.

O ódio pingava de cada palavra do moreno, fazendo com que até mesmo a besta verde de Nottingham apenas se calasse e seguisse seu senhor enquanto ele cavalgasse sobre Sherwood. Lady Hinata havia sido sequestrada e nada pararia Neji de trazê-la de volta à segurança do castelo.

-x-

O grupo dos quatro encapuzados seguia o líder de perto, de forma coesa, rápidos e silenciosos. Pequeno John fluía de sombra em sombra, tornando-se quase invisível, Much era silencioso como um inseto que caminhava pelas plantas. Will e Frei Tuck não conseguiam ser tão silenciosos como seus companheiros, mas eram rápidos. Akamaru, sendo um cão de caça, não fazia barulhos desnecessários, quando a caçada começou os latidos e murmúrios acabaram.

Robin fez sinal para que parassem e esperou o grupo se juntar ao redor dele, antes que alguém fizesse alguma pergunta apontou para Akamaru que levantara a cabeça, farejando o ar. Apontou então para as árvores à frente e sussurrou.

- O acampamento está logo à frente.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Não pode ser algum animal?

O olhar profundo do líder durou apenas um segundo, mas antes que algum deles dissesse algo a Will, Robin respondeu.

- Preste atenção aos sons, não aos cheiros.

O silêncio tomou o grupo e eles puderam ouvir ao longe o barulho de conversas, o bater de espadas, o liberar de arcos, o crepitar de uma fogueira. Os sons eram abafados pelo farfalhar das folhas das árvores, mas estava lá.

- É assim que encontro o acampamento.

Quatro cabeças concordaram, tendo pequenos sorrisos em seus lábios, Robin era realmente um gênio ao se tratar de Sherwood.

- Só falta encontrarmos os vigias.

Frei Tuck não pôde deixar de observar seu líder encordoar o arco longo que carregava e lançou um olhar para seus companheiros.

- Não vamos nos apresentar aos vigias?

Um longo sorriso se esparramou nos lábios de Robin enquanto ele colocava as mãos nos ombros de Tuck.

- Meu bom Frei, você não esperava que eu realmente abrisse mão de caçar alguns traidores, não é mesmo?

O encapuzado engoliu em seco e negou com a cabeça. Pequeno John se aproximou enquanto Will e Much também encordoavam seus arcos.

- Quer dizer que já sabe quem é o traidor?

- Claro.

E quando seus companheiros terminaram de se armar para o combate é que perceberam o brilho assassino nos olhos perolados.

- São todos eles.

-x-

Tudo estava tranquilo. Ficar de guarda não era lá o trabalho mais animado que poderia se ter no bando, mas com certeza era o que se tinha mais chance de permanecer vivo, ou ao menos era isso que Zaku pensava. Não fazia muito tempo que ele e Dosu saíram para fazer uma patrulha e encontraram com homens do Duque, o que resultou em seu companheiro estar todo machucado e imobilizado em uma tenda aos cuidados de Kabuto.

Não, Zaku não se importava de permanecer de guarda por algum tempo.

Yoroi e Misumi também estavam de guarda, faziam um perímetro longo, mas que se movia ao longo do acampamento, sempre em busca de movimentações estranhas, sinais da aproximação de algo ou alguém. Era graças aos guardas que o acampamento resistia há tanto tempo. E Robin precisava confiar plenamente neles.

Juugo se aproximou de Yoroi e conversavam calmamente sobre algo, enquanto Misumi continuava seu perímetro e Zaku não notava o que estava para acontecer. Afinal, ele tinha em sua mente que estava tudo calmo e que tinha muita sorte em estar de guarda em um dia tão tranquilo.

Esse foi seu último pensamento. A flecha que atravessou seu peito foi tão silenciosa e mortal que seu cérebro mal a notou antes de fechar os olhos pela última vez. Suas mãos em momento algum moveram-se em direção ao corno para soar o alarme e antes que seu corpo se chocasse com o chão, Akamaru já correra e o sustentara.

Os cinco encapuzados pegaram o rapaz e o escoraram na árvore, cobrindo sua cabeça com o capuz, retiraram a flecha e tamparam o ferimento com a capa. Para quem olhasse, era como se o rapaz apenas dormisse em seu posto, nada de muito anormal para o guarda em questão.

- Vamos.

A voz não era mais que um sussurro, mas logo os cinco e o cão já haviam sumido nas sombras e se aproximavam do acampamento. Ainda não podiam relaxar, precisavam terminar com sua missão o mais rápido possível.

Kakashi permanecia ao lado de sua tenda, observava o treinamento de alguns bandoleiros enquanto fingia ler seu livro. Fazia isso com certa frequência já que não podia ficar realmente observando os treinamentos, Gai sempre o desafiava quando percebia seus olhares acompanhando os movimentos dos seus pupilos. Para o bandoleiro platinado era sempre uma questão de brincadeira, não gostava de lutar a sério com seu amigo, mas para o treinador era questão de honra.

Quando o grande cachorro de Kiba se aproximou de sua tenda, um vinco de preocupação formou-se entre suas sobrancelhas, mas o platinado apenas abaixou-se e passou a mão pelo pescoço do animal. Onde estava o sinal dos guardas? Nenhum ser vivo poderia se aproximar do acampamento sem que o corno do guarda soasse em aviso.

- Onde estão eles?

O animal soltou um latido baixo e balançou a cabeça, em seu pescoço estava amarrada uma fina corda e na corda uma bolsa de couro de seu dono. Sem pensar duas vezes o platinado pegou a bolsa e entrou em sua tenda, o pergaminho tinha uma mensagem curta, apenas uma palavra com a grafia de Robin.

_Ataque._

O bandoleiro soltou então um suspiro e coçou a cabeça uma última vez enquanto pegava o arco displicentemente. Saiu de sua tenda e escorou-se em uma árvore de frente para a turma de Gai. Quando seus olhares se encontraram fez apenas um leve aceno com a cabeça que foi confirmado pelo moreno.

- Atenção!

Os bandoleiros que treinavam com os arcos seguravam-nos apontados para os alvos nas árvores à frente.

- Puxar!

Kakashi se posicionou entre o grupo apontando levemente com a cabeça para a tenda alvo. Os bandoleiros que treinavam ajustaram seu posicionamento em segundos.

- Atirar!

E quando a ordem foi dada quinze arcos foram soltos simultaneamente lançando suas flechas mortais em direção ao alvo, não havia como escapar. E para garantir que os alvos foram silenciados, a segunda flecha dos bandoleiros estava no ar antes que a primeira atingisse o alvo.

A tenda de Kabuto não era nada mais que um amontoado de penas brancas, furos e sangue. Kakashi e Gai sacaram suas facas e se aproximaram furtivamente dos restos da tenda, precisavam garantir que aqueles bastardos estavam mortos para dar sequência ao plano. Não precisariam se preocupar tanto, Kabuto e Dosu estavam mortos.

Com um sinal o grupo dos quinze arqueiros se espalhou pela orla do acampamento em dois grupos, metade com Gai a outra com Kakashi, precisavam encontrar Suigetsu e acabar logo com isso.

-x-

Esperavam enquanto Akamaru corria para o acampamento. O silêncio entre os cinco bandoleiros era palpável, nada poderia tirar a concentração deles, suas flechas prontas nas aljavas, os arcos à postos para o ataque. Precisavam apenas de um sinal.

Ao longe, abafado pelas árvores, veio o som do treinamento de Gai, mais alto do que o normal. Robin levantou a cabeça e apontou para Pequeno John e Will, indicando o lado esquerdo, apontou para Much e Frei Tuck e indicou o lado direito.

Era o sinal.

O grupo se dividiu, precisavam acabar com os guardas e depois ainda precisavam pegar os líderes dos traidores. Confiavam que Kakashi e Gai fariam o trabalho deles, mas era Robin que tinha o papel mais delicado no grupo. Era ele que faria o assassinato final.

- Boa sorte rapazes.

A voz de Robin se perdeu em meio aos passos de seus companheiros. O rapaz caminhava lentamente em direção ao acampamento esperando encontrar aquele que o traíra.

Pequeno John e Will seguiam pelas sombras das árvores em segurança, com calma, paciência, furtivamente. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de cometer erros, isso podia custar suas vidas. Will olhou para John e assentiram, estavam na distância correta, já podiam escutar Yoroi patrulhando, logo chegaria ali.

Will se escorou na árvore e deu impulso para Pequeno John, que subiu habilmente, escondendo-se nos galhos mais altos e posicionando seu arco apontado para a origem dos sons. O bandoleiro que permaneceu em terra respirou fundo e tocou sua adaga escondida no gorro.

Yoroi caminhava calmamente, mas podia jurar que escutara algo. Com certeza era apenas algum esquilo ou outro animal. Juugo já avisara que provavelmente os bandoleiros não iriam voltar tão cedo para o acampamento, afinal era impossível encontrar o acampamento depois que ele se mudava.

Algo passou voando muito próximo de seu rosto, arrancando a máscara que ele usava sobre o rosto. Não teve muito tempo para analisar a situação, assim que pegou o corno para soá-lo duas vezes avisando do ataque, uma flecha atravessou seu pescoço. Não morrera instantaneamente, mas não conseguia respirar direito.

- Não foi um tiro muito limpo.

- Não seja problemático Will, apenas acabe logo com isso.

- Certo, certo. Não precisa ficar estressado Pequeno John.

Não deixou de arregalar os olhos ao ver seus companheiros se aproximarem, Will trazia consigo a adaga que atirara mais cedo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do bandoleiro e cortou sua garganta sem hesitar.

- Fazemos o que agora?

Pequeno John pegou o corno do morto e o passou para Will.

- Chame se vir algo. E preste atenção no latido de Akamaru, ele está no lugar de Zaku.

-x-

Algo não cheirava bem, e não eram as maçãs que Juugo carregava. Suigetsu podia sentir que algo estava saindo dos eixos quando escutou o zumbido característico das flechas. Não que precisasse se preocupar, os bandoleiros estavam treinando. _Treinando._ Quem poderia imaginar que os malditos iriam _treinar_.

Era graças a esses detalhes que o bando de Robin era tão perigoso, que Robin era tão perigoso.

Sabia que a maioria daqueles _vermes_ que fazia parte do bando não passava de ladrões de galinha, mas eles eram melhores arqueiros que os arqueiros do Xerife. Podiam ser meros agricultores, a partir do momento em que entravam para o bando aquele maldito líder os colocava para treinar. Ensinava-os a caçar, a caminhar pela floresta sem serem vistos e ouvidos.

Robin aceitava a todos, menos aos estupradores. Não, estupradores eram mortos na hora. Esses não tinham honra, segundo o _líder._ Robin era um tolo, nada mais. E se pensava que podia fazer o que bem entendesse com o ouro que roubavam estava muito enganado.

E era por isso que o platinado havia aceitado trabalhar para o Xerife, iria entregar Robin em uma bandeja, receber uma condecoração, ouro e o perdão. Poderia voltar a morar em uma casa e não nessa maldita floresta. Tudo o que precisava era que os idiotas dos guardas seguissem seus planos e todos poderiam ir pra casa.

- Já falei com Yoroi e Misumi, Suigetsu.

O sorriso de tubarão surgiu no rosto afilado do rapaz. Adorava a sensação de liberdade, já podia sentir o peso do ouro em suas mãos. E quem se importava se precisasse levar Juugo? Ele era um bom capanga.

- Ótimo.

- Robin ainda não voltou.

Os olhos ametistas brilharam sobre rubis e o ruivo se calou.

- Não importa. Assim que Robin souber que seu bando caiu nas mãos do Xerife, ele será obrigado a tomar alguma atitude.

O rapaz assentiu e sentou-se para comer sua maçã. Algo ainda não estava normal, mas quem se importava, logo os dois estariam livres.

-x-

Much e Frei Tuck caminhavam lentamente pela floresta em direção ao outro guarda. Misumi costumava ser muito profissional durante sua guarda, sempre com o corno preparado para ser soado caso sequer sentisse a aproximação de alguém. Precisavam agir de forma certeira.

Enquanto Much posicionava-se perfeitamente escondido nas sombras das árvores, Frei Tuck recolhia-se mais à frente com seu cajado. Não gostava muito de arcos, preferindo atacar seus inimigos de perto. Como precisavam ser certeiros iriam fazer uso das flechas de Much e do cajado.

Misumi se aproximou normalmente, fazendo a ronda, mas logo percebeu que havia algo de errado com o local. Estava silencioso demais, parado demais, era o local perfeito para um ataque. Seus sentidos gritavam para que ele soasse o corno avisando do ataque, mas sabia o que o esperava se descumprisse as ordens de Suigetsu. E se fossem homens do Duque? Não... Precisaria analisar a situação mais de perto.

Caminhou mais alguns passos, entrando na linha de ataque de Much, este que sem perder tempo lançou sua flecha que estava pronta, apenas aguardando a entrada do homem em seu campo de visão. O único problema foi que esperou demais com o arco retesado, a flecha tremeu um pouco em seu caminho e desviou-se de seu peito, para o braço.

Assim que sentiu a flecha perfurando seu braço e viu as penas brancas saindo de seu ferimento soube que aqueles não eram homens do Duque. Misumi rolou para a direita, entrando na proteção das árvores e levou o corno aos lábios.

Sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra bandoleiros, mas precisava avisar que estavam sob ataque, Suigetsu entenderia, não é?

O chamado do guarda foi feito apenas uma vez.

Seu crânio foi esmagado pelo Frei antes que fizesse o corno soar uma segunda vez.

- Estamos fritos. Robin irá nos matar quando ouvir esse chamado.

Much se aproximou do companheiro que ainda olhava o corpo do ex-companheiro.

- Não se preocupe. Por quê? Porque um toque do corno significa apenas o retorno de bandoleiros.

O Frei observou os olhos de Much antes de tirar o corno do guarda morto e retomar os passos do mesmo. O encapuzado estava certo, não? Era apenas o sinal do retorno de bandoleiros... Não haveria motivo para pensarem outra coisa, não é?

-x-

O soar do corno retumbou pela clareira pegando Suigetsu desprevenido. Bandoleiros retornando? Isso significava que os quatro voltaram? Ou que Robin voltou? Não, não seria Robin, o líder nunca era visto pelos vigias. Deveriam ser aqueles quatro estúpidos.

- Alguém voltou.

- Claro que alguém voltou, capitão óbvio! Eles têm ordens para não soarem o aviso quando os homens do Xerife se aproximarem, não é?

O ruivo apenas afirmou com a cabeça e continuou a brincar com um dos corvos de comunicação. Juugo era muito calmo, por isso os pássaros costumavam gostar da sua presença.

O platinado apenas manteve seus olhos baixos em sua espada. Nada de arcos para Suigetsu, ele gostava de uma boa espada bastarda em sua mão para acabar logo com o inimigo. Quando a espada não lhe servia, usava de suas kunais e adagas. Ninguém no bando realmente o respeitava por não usar o arco.

- Talvez devesse falar com Kabuto. Ele pode saber o que está acontecendo.

Guardou a pedra de amolar e embainhou a espada nas costas. Era útil ter Juugo ao seu lado, ele tinha ideias boas, mesmo que nunca fosse assumir isso em voz alta para o rapaz.

- Você está certo. Falarei com Kabuto.

Não precisaram andar muito, logo estavam diante da tenda do médico do bando – ou o que restou dela –, Kakashi não perdera tempo em esconder os corpos ou trocar a tenda. Se estavam atrás do traidor, seria mais _interessante_ se o traidor soubesse disso.

- Ele está morto. Parece que fomos descobertos.

- Cale a boca imbecil!

Se Kabuto e Dosu estavam mortos, só podia supor que o toque da corneta era na verdade um aviso e que quem retornou para o acampamento havia sido Robin. Não poderia contar com a ajuda de Yoroi ou Misumi, ou ainda de Zaku. Eram apenas ele e Juugo.

- Acho que seria bom sairmos do meio do acampamento, não?

- Com certeza essa seria uma ótima ideia, Juugo. Isso se não estivéssemos cercados é claro.

Os rapazes se preparavam para lutar, mas os arqueiros que os tinham sob sua mira não tinham intenção de atirar. Ao menos não ainda. Faltava apenas uma coisa para completar seu campo de batalha, e essa coisa estava caminhando calmamente em direção a Suigetsu batendo palmas.

- Genial Suigetsu. Realmente impressionante.

O rapaz platinado, aquele que nunca vestira as cores de Robin, sibilou ao encarar a pessoa que caminhava até ele.

- Você.

- Claro que sou eu. Esperava outra pessoa? O Duque talvez?

Juugo permanecia calmo enquanto Suigetsu ia perdendo um pouco sua compostura. Eram poucos os que desafiavam Robin e permaneciam inteiros para poder contar a história.

- Você sabe então.

A risada fria de Robin tomou o campo e levou uma onda de medo a cada um dos que estavam ali.

- Claro que sabia, tolinho. Ninguém respira em meu bando sem que eu saiba e você realmente acreditou que iria me trair sem que eu soubesse. Achava que era mais inteligente Suigetsu.

O rapaz fez menção de sacar sua arma, mas ao levar a mão ao cabo pode sentir os arcos sendo puxados. O platinado não era burro o suficiente para sacar a arma estando na mira dos arqueiros de Robin.

- Ou talvez o gênio do seu grupo seja Juugo. Sempre achei que ele era o inteligente entre vocês.

E com aquela provocação Suigetsu abandonou toda a precaução e sacou sua espada, correndo na direção do líder do bando com uma velocidade que muitos diriam impossível para alguém com uma arma daquele tamanho. O bandoleiro apenas desviou dos ataques enquanto o rapaz brandia sua espada, não era difícil, ainda mais para _ele_ desviar-se de todos os ataques do platinado.

O problema de Suigetsu e Juugo era que os dois não eram simples agricultores que foram injustamente acusados pelo Duque ou pelo Usurpador. Não, eles eram assassinos, suas cabeças estavam a prêmio muito antes de Robin criar seu bando, os rapazes apenas entraram para o bando para tentarem sobreviver à caçada do Xerife.

Robin sacou sua espada curta e sua adaga de arremesso. Defendia-se dos ataques que não conseguia se desviar e levava o platinado para longe do ruivo, esse era o objetivo principal. Juugo quando entrava em batalha era praticamente invencível.

- Irá se arrepender, Robin!

O encapuzado continuou desviando e defendendo os ataques, sem perder tempo com troca de insultos. Sua mente corria, primeiro em tirar Suigetsu de perto de Juugo e depois em sobreviver. Não conseguiria nada se acabasse morto, então já bolava a estratégia para vencer aquela luta.

O platinado nem percebeu que a cada investida era levado cada vez mais para dentro da floresta. Era fácil brandir sua espada bastarda na clareira, havia espaço para tal, mas logo começou a ter dificuldades quando seus ataques começaram a atingir galhos e troncos e não o corpo esguio do líder do bando. Um ataque mais empolgado do rapaz fez com que sua espada se prendesse ao tronco de uma árvore de forma que não conseguisse soltá-la.

- Maldito!

Quando levantou os olhos, não havia ninguém ao seu redor, apenas as árvores. Aquela visão fez com que todo o sangue de seu corpo se esfriasse. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter permitido que o jovem líder do bando o tocasse dessa forma, parecia um iniciante nas artes da luta, pronto para perder a cabeça no primeiro insulto lançado.

Sabia que agora estava em leve desvantagem. Nunca ninguém conseguira sequer arranhar Robin quando o encapuzado entrava na floresta. Mas não se desesperaria, pelo contrário, mostraria para aquele rapazote que poderia ser tão mortal quanto _ele_.

-x-

O ruivo estalara os dedos e alongara os músculos quando viu seu companheiro correr, Suigetsu era muito inteligente e gostava de lutar, mas ninguém mexia com seu orgulho e continuava vivo. O rapaz era um monstro na hora da luta por ser um assassino profissional, mas se duvidassem de sua honra – ou o que ele tinha por honra –, perdia completamente as estribeiras.

- Você... Não se renderá, não é Juugo?

O rapaz apenas deu um sorriso enquanto posicionava as mãos em frente ao corpo, pronto para atacar. Sua especialidade era o combate corpo a corpo, não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar esses arqueiros com a vantagem de tê-lo no alvo por muito tempo.

Logo o sorriso despretensioso do rapaz foi substituído por seu olhar compenetrado, a sutil mudança de um amante da paz para um assassino em série. A luta iria começar agora.

Gai e Kakashi se aproximaram, deixando os arcos e aljavas com seus companheiros que os tinha na mira, por algum motivo não atiravam. Talvez por saberem que a velocidade dele seria o suficiente para desviar da maioria das flechas, talvez porque quisessem dar uma chance do rapaz se redimir através da luta e ir para o outro mundo com sua honra intacta. Não saberia dizer.

Ficaram por algum tempo se observando, medindo suas forças, mas logo Gai tomou a dianteira e se aproximou do ruivo, sua aproximação foi rápida, mais rápida do que havia visto o moreno lutando até então, e conseguiu atingi-lo nos braços. Juugo era um bom lutador, seu corpo se ajustava à velocidade e aos ataques do moreno e atacava com a mesma ferocidade. Logo os dois estavam trocando golpes em uma velocidade alarmante enquanto Kakashi se aproximava com suas adagas e facas, pronto para ajudar o companheiro.

Assim que Juugo conseguiu acertar um chute nas costelas de Gai, sentindo que no mínimo duas se quebraram com o impacto, percebeu a presença do bandoleiro platinado atrás de si, uma adaga já voava em sua direção e o dono da arma já se posicionava para entrar em combate corpo a corpo. Kakashi era um dos únicos bandoleiros que lutava no meio do campo, aproximando-se e afastando-se quando necessário.

O ruivo conseguiu desviar-se por pouco da adaga, mas recebeu o ataque das facas que o platinado carregava. Um corte em seu braço direito e outro em sua barriga começaram a sangrar. A visão e o cheiro do sangue apenas fizeram com que ele sorrisse e aumentasse sua força e velocidade. Era o assassino mais perigoso na luta, pois se divertia com aquilo e a cada hora aparentava ficar mais forte.

O segundo em comando mal teve tempo para se afastar dos ataques do ruivo quando a primeira flecha fora lançada. A flecha cravou no chão entre os lutadores, tendo passado raspando pelo rosto do ruivo.

- Gai, você está bem?

- Vou sobreviver, Kakashi.

Os olhos vermelhos seguiram o arco feito pela flecha e encontrou Shino apontando o arco diretamente para ele.

- Agora a luta começou para valer.

-x-

Respirava com calma. Os sons da floresta enchiam seus ouvidos enquanto seu cheiro inundava seus pulmões. Os olhos fechados impediam que as informações inúteis de luz e sombra tentassem enganar seus sentidos. Estava em casa e _ninguém_ iria fazê-la de boba em sua casa.

Não precisava se preocupar mais com a espada, fora cravada com toda a força em um rígido e orgulhoso carvalho. Não sairia dali com facilidade. Mas Suigetsu era um assassino tão bom com suas adagas envenenadas do que com sua espada bastarda. Não podia relaxar.

Era apenas uma questão de concentração. Concentre-se na floresta e conseguirá senti-lo, saberá onde ele está e o que ele está fazendo. Ninguém conhece essa floresta como você, ninguém consegue andar silenciosamente como você.

Permitiu-se um sorriso ao escutar os sons inconfundíveis de uma pessoa caminhando furtivamente – _ou o que julgava ser furtivamente – _a aproximadamente cinco metros do local onde estava escondida.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Um mar de ouro e negro, pontuados pelos mais belos tons de verde entraram em seu campo de visão. Olhou para a direita e acompanhou quando o rapaz de cabelos platinados tentava acompanhar sua trilha falsa em direção ao acampamento.

Retesou o arco com delicadeza, selecionando uma flecha e tendo a certeza de que não seria vista quando ele passasse, escolhera a grande árvore de carvalho pela espessura de seu tronco e também porque ele possuía uma pequena curvatura em sua base que impedia de ser vista do local onde estava se o rapaz lançasse um olhar para a esquerda.

Pôde ver quando o rapaz abaixou-se e sacou uma de suas adagas, vira a capa que Robin pendurara desajeitadamente no olmo mais a frente de forma a aparecer um pedaço, e começou a rastejar em direção ao "alvo". Viu o sorriso triunfante no rosto dele e puxou seu arco. Quando o rapaz entrou exatamente no ponto em que tinha planejado soltou a flecha, mandando outra imediatamente após e encaixando uma terceira enquanto movia-se para outra árvore.

Suigetsu não podia imaginar de onde viera o ataque. Havia outros com Robin. Fora a única coisa plausível que conseguiu pensar antes de sentir passos serem dados em sua direção e perceber a sombra do... da líder?

- V... Você...

Hinata apenas lançara seu mais profundo olhar de escárnio para o rapaz que tinha duas flechas apontando de suas costas, certeiras perfuraram seus pulmões.

- Ninguém trai Robin Hood.

E com isso soltara sua terceira flecha no coração do platinado.

Era hora de voltar para o acampamento e ver como seus companheiros estavam.

-x-

Juugo era mais forte e decidido do que imaginavam, Gai estava caído e não iria se levantar novamente para participar dessa luta, Kakashi não conseguia usar o braço esquerdo e mancava enquanto Shikamaru e Shino lutavam com o bastardo sem conseguir realmente coloca-lo fora de combate. O ruivo não estava lá tão assim sem marcas, ostentando cortes por todo o corpo e hematomas no rosto e nas costas, mas não indicava nenhum sinal de que iria encerrar a luta tão cedo.

- Shikamaru, precisamos de um plano e rápido.

O cérebro do moreno computava as informações, Gai caído, Kakashi ferido, Shino tentando inutilmente feri-lo com a espada e largando-a ao se afastar para retomar o arco e atirando algumas flechas, às quais Juugo facilmente desviou e continuou em seu combo de ataque. Não seria fácil, mas precisavam de uma distração.

E como contar aos companheiros sobre seu plano? Não, estavam entregues à sorte, a não ser que um dos bandoleiros que estavam assistindo a luta resolvesse tentar a sorte em um ataque e talvez acertassem um dos companheiros. Ninguém iria atirar, tinha certeza disso.

Apertou suas soqueiras nas mãos, agradecido pelas adagas que possuíam nas pontas afiladas e, com uma única oração rápida para qualquer santo que estivesse disponível para escutar, correu na direção do ruivo, chocando-se com ele e atacando-o com tudo que tinha.

Shino também atacava-o com os punhos desprotegidos, porém mesmo o ataque combinado dos dois não aparentava estar surgindo efeito algum. Juugo continuava firme e forte com suas defesas e ataques, arrancando dentes, sangue e deixando hematomas toda vez que seus punhos ou pés entravam em contato com os corpos dos colegas.

Um zumbido característico cortou então o ar e o ruivo foi ao chão. A flecha cruzara o espaço exato entre o corpo de Shino que era arremessado contra uma árvore e atingira o rosto de Juugo. O ruivo caíra no chão quebrando a flecha e vertendo sangue, estava morto.

- Quem foi o gênio que atirou essa flecha?

Nenhum dos arqueiros se moveu, estavam estáticos com medo da reprimenda de Kakashi.

- Fui eu.

Robin atravessou as árvores e ainda tinha o arco em mãos, uma flecha casualmente posta na corda.

- Tem algo a dizer do meu tiro, Kakashi?

O segundo em comando apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto Gai soltou uma gargalhada, o que custou alguns palavrões pela dor das costelas quebradas.

- Espero que tenham visto o tiro perfeito que nosso líder deu. É isso que precisam aprender.

A tensão que se dissipava foi retomada apenas com um olhar de Robin para os quatro machucados no meio do campo.

- O que eu queria entender é por que diabos tiveram de lutar contra esse louco. Tinham quinze arqueiros. Por que não atiraram nele?

E foi então que, antes que algo pudesse ser feito para traumatizar eternamente os arqueiros, os cornos da guarda soaram duas vezes.

- Inimigos!

-x-

O corvo chegara com a localização do acampamento do bandoleiro e iria checar a veracidade da informação ele mesmo. Não iria mandar seus guardas, ou Lee, não desta vez.

- Milorde. Estamos nos aproximando do local.

- Façam silêncio e tenham suas armas preparadas.

Desta vez ele não estava em busca da captura de Robin e seus companheiros, ele iria mata-los. Ninguém encosta em sua Lady e sai impune.

Neji estava tão perdido em pensamentos assassinos que demorou alguns instantes em identificar e processar a informação de que um corno soava, logo seguido por outro, duas vezes.

- Quem foi o imbecil que está informando a nossa posição para os inimigos?

O silêncio que se fez só podia significar uma coisa.

- Não fomos nós, milorde.

- Eles sabem da nossa presença, estamos no local certo. Precisamos continuar e rápido!

Avançaram em meio galope e preparados para receber a chuva de flechas.

-x-

- Essa é a ideia mais estúpida que eu escutei até agora.

- Não é uma ideia, é uma ordem.

O tom de voz de Robin não deixava discussões. Os arqueiros já haviam montado e partiam com Kakashi no comando e Gai sendo tratado por alguns dos bandoleiros que não lutavam. Apenas Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba e Chouji permaneciam com o líder.

- Não me importo de juntar mais um corpo aos sete que matamos hoje.

Os quatro sabiam que era uma ameaça vazia, Hinata precisava e confiava neles, mas não era saudável que eles testassem sua paciência. Chouji trouxe a corda e Shino pegou a sacola com as roupas dela.

- Não há tempo. Andem logo!

-x-

Ao entrarem na clareira encontraram a tenda perfurada por flechas e os corpos de Kabuto e Dosu, a terra empapada de sangue não permitiu que os cavalos se aproximassem, deixando-os irritados. Os cavaleiros desmontaram e começaram a busca por bandoleiros, mas não encontraram nada.

A clareira era interrompida por um pequeno grupo de árvores, mas voltava a se abrir logo a frente, podia haver uma emboscada em qualquer lugar. Neji enviou um grupo de batedores, liderado por Lee, para investigar enquanto observava os mortos. Conhecia vagamente aqueles rostos.

Enquanto tentava entender o que acontecera, afinal, aquelas plumas brancas eram usadas apenas pelos arqueiros ingleses, particularmente o do bando do Robin. Só havia uma explicação, seu contato no bando havia sido descoberto e todos sabem o destino de traidores. A voz de Lee o chamou e a urgência em seu tom o fez ignorar o fato de ter usado o seu nome e não seu título.

- O que encontrou..?

A pergunta morreu em sua garganta ao ver o corpo ensopado de sangue do assassino procurado Juugo ao lado do corpo de sua prima, vestida nas roupas do bando, mas amarrada. Suas roupas estavam em um saco ao seu lado.

- Por Deus! Esteja viva!

Ignorando os olhares de todos os soldados, o Duque se ajoelhou, pegando delicadamente a garota em seus braços, sentindo o coração dela bater e lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Retirou a mordaça que cobria sua boca e desamarrou as cordas de seus pulsos.

- Neji... Senti tanto medo.

Lee aparentemente levara os soldados para longe, dando um pouco de privacidade para os lordes.

- Está tudo bem minha querida, você está comigo agora.

Passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela, analisando a marca de uma mão. Alguém ousara estapeá-la. A garota chorava em seus braços, soluçando de alivio por ter sido salva, precisavam sair dessa floresta asquerosa.

- O que houve, você sabe?

- Não sei direito... Primeiro estava indo para a corte de Lorde Gaara, depois aqueles monstros de verde me pegaram na carruagem, mandaram que eu trocasse de roupa e me amarraram. E quando chegamos aqui eles começaram a se matar!

Um soluço e a garota escondeu o rosto em seu peito.

- Por favor, Neji, vamos embora daqui.

O rapaz assentiu e mandou que os soldados se preparassem para o retorno. O importante era que sua Lady estava a salvo. Poderia perseguir Robin outro dia.

- Vamos.

Assim que começaram seu caminho de volta ao castelo do Duque, Hinata lançou um olhar para onde sabia que seus companheiros estiveram observando a cena. O importante era que conseguira tirar o Duque de seus domínios. Poderia ter tornado mais difícil escapar dos olhos de águia do primo, mas ao menos seu bando estava a salvo e livres de traidores por enquanto. E Hinata sempre gostara de um desafio. Seria divertido enganar o Duque novamente para voltar para a maravilhosa proteção de Sherwood.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** PARABÉNS!

Você é um campeão se você leu a fic até o fim, e eu já virei sua fã! De verdade! *-*

Como prometido:

GLOSSÁRIO

Will Scarlet – Kiba

Frei Tuck – Chouji

Much filho dos Miller – Shino

Pequeno John – Shikamaru

Duque/Xerife – Neji

Lady Marion – Ino

Usurpador – Sasuke

Coração de Leão – Naruto (verdadeiro rei)

Robin Hood – ?

Vamos deixar o Robin em aberto. Afinal se você leu tudo mesmo... Você sabe quem é. E se você não leu, bem... Quem sabe assim você não fique com vontade de ler? XD

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, foi bastante divertida de escrever, uma das primeiras que eu escrevo com esse tipo de narrativa, uma novidade pra mim. E espero que as pessoas que já tinham visto pedaços dela tenham gostado e não queiram me matar. Pelo final.

Obrigada novamente por terem lido, espero ansiosamente agora, já que leram, que deixem aquele presentinho pra autora doida aqui. Sim sim, o review. XD

Beijinhos! E feliz Natal!


End file.
